Sleepless Nights
by limesauce
Summary: With their high school days behind them, Derek and Casey are off to start their own lives. But will sharing an apartment prove to be harder than they had expected? Rated M for language and mature content to come. R&R!
1. Announcement

**Sleepless Nights**

Summary:With their high school days behind them, Derek and Casey are off to start their lives without their crazy family. Better yet, Nora and George had set them up with a wonderful apartment in Toronto! When Casey's previous living arrangements fall through, the reluctant step-siblings will have to cope with sharing a home again. Rated M for language and mature content in later chapters. R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_"She said, I dont know if Ive ever been good enough,  
I'm a little bit rusty,  
and I think my head is caving in.  
And I dont know if Ive ever really been loved  
by the hand that's touched me,  
__well I feel like something's gonna give.  
And Im a little bit angry"  
_~ "Push", Matchbox 20

* * *

Chapter One  
**Conflict**

A crowd clambered into the Venturi-McDonald residence, all chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald lead the crowd, both still in their cap and gown, their arms linked. Each of them held tightly to a little rolled up piece of paper, tied with a string of red ribbon. Derek held his little sister, Marti, on his free arm, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs on his waist to stay upright. Following the graduates was George, who was holding his wife's hand and positively beaming. Nora was constantly sliding glances down at her belly, her cheeks flushed with excitement and pride. Edwin and Lizzie, both looking reluctant to be in formal attire, clambered up the stairs the moment they entered the house, Edwin's tie fluttering down behind them. Emily, Sam, and Ralph were behind the siblings, also in their cap and gown, even Ralph, much to everyone's surprise.

Derek let Marti jump down when the rest of their family sat around the living room, where she promptly jumped into her father's arms, grinning broadly at her "Smerek". Lizzie and Edwin descended from the stairs, joining their parents on the couch. The five graduates stood holding hands in front of the family, bowing low and snapping back up so fast that their hats flew off of each of their heads. Laughing loudly, the friends released each other. Casey immediately connected with Emily, the two hugging eachother tightly and squealing about finally finishing. Derek and his friends, on the other hand, were already stripping off their graduation gowns and tossing them into a pile in the middle of the living room. With a quick jerk of his head, Derek lead Sam and Ralph to the door, only to be interrupted by Nora.

"Aren't you three going to stay?" his step-mother asked, frowning softly at the smirking Derek. He and the boys shrugged in unison. Derek opened the door, one foot already out before he said a word.

"We're just running over Sam's for a bit," he explained. "Don't worry, Nora," he added when he saw her raise a brow at him. "I'll be back to go out to dinner with the rest of you. Promise." Shooting them his trademark grin, he slipped out the door, but before he could slam it shut and escape, George called him back. Now looking very annoyed, Derek frowned at his father, letting out an exasperated "What?".  
"Your mother was going to call," George reminded him, casting a glance at the phone. He was obviously not keen on recieving a phone call from his ex-wife, just to tell her that her son had already run off.  
"Just tell her to call my cell. She knows the number," Derek said quickly. "Now, good_bye_!"

The door slammed, leaving the living rom in silence. Finally, Emily and Casey exploded into a fit of giggles, shaking their heads. "C'mon, Case. Let's go get ready," Emily giggled, taking her friend by the hand. She began to drag Casey towards the stairs, the two of them whispering things between them, dissolving into giggles every now and then until the door to Casey's bedroom closed, leaving the rest of the Venturis and McDonalds alone in the living room.

George and Nora exchanged a look, the latter of which merely shook her head. "We'll tell them at dinner," she sighed. George grumbled under his breath.

"Tell us what?" Lizzie asked, already standing with Edwin at her side. Edwin nodded in agreement, sizing up his father and step-mother skeptically.  
"Yeah, what's so important that you have to tell us together?"

Marti scowled at her older brother and step-sister, holding a finger to her lips and shushing them. "It's a secret!" she said quietly, as if merely saying the word loudly would give it away.

Nora laughed, ruffling the little girl's hair. "That's right, Marti," she chuckled. Returning her gaze to Edwin and Lizzie, she motioned for them to leave. "You two should go get cleaned up for dinner. We're leaving in two hours." The two started towards the stairs, followed by reminders to Edwin to use soap when he showered. Lizzie snickered, earning her a dirty look from her step-brother and close friend.  
"Not funny," he grumbled. Lizzie thought differently, and continued to laugh until they made their way to their separate rooms.

"You go too, Marti. I want you to look like a princess for when we go out tonight," George chuckled, giving his youngest child an encouraging nudge. Marti crossed her arms, pursing her lips as she had seen Casey do a million times.  
"Cats do not dress up as princesses," the child argued.  
"Ah, but you're no normal cat!" her father said, jumping up from the couch to pull his daughter into a tight hug. "When she's kissed by a handsome lawyer, she turns into a princess!" With that, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, which Marti tried to avoid by pushing away and squealing. When he pulled away, she frowned.  
"Oh darn! Now I can't wear my tail!" she complained, pouting.  
"Don't worry, dear. You'll be a cat again when the clock strikes midnight," Nora explained, laughing lightly.  
"Oh. Okay, then!" Without anymore protest, she raced up the stairs and into her room, meowing at every second step.

"How d'you think Derek and Casey will take it?" Nora asked softly, now looking strained. George snorted, draping his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
"We'll be lucky if Derek doesn't have the same news," he said under his breath.

* * *

"So, do you think he's interested?" Emily asked for what seemed like the billionth time that day. Exhaling deeply, Casey looked up from her vanity and put on her best game face for her best friend.  
"Of course he's interested, Em! He _did_ break up with Sally, and it's not like Kendra will be a problem," Casey repeated. "She has Max now," she added under her breath, scowling slightly. She returned her attention to her mirror, where she continued to apply mascara.  
"Yeah but, I don't know, Casey..." Emily sighed, toying with her fingers as she stared at Casey's bedroom floor. "I don't think I can really compare to those two, y'know?" This was new. Casey stopped what she was doing immediately, spinning around on her chair to stare at Emily, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Emily groaned, falling back so she was flat on Casey's bed and staring at the ceiling. "I'm just not as pretty or interesting as Sally or Kendra," she said, her voice so low that Casey wasn't sure if she had actually heard it or simply imagined it. "And, plus, he's used to like..." she let her voice trail off, sitting up and making a weird hand motion. "Y'know..."

Casey rolled her eyes. Yes, she knew. Oh God, did she know. How many nights had she been kept awake by Kendra's squeals of "OH DEREK", or the soft creak that the springs made on his bed. But of course, being the good friend that she was, Casey faked ignorance and simply _had_ to say, "No, Em, I'm afraid I don't know."

Emily groaned again, returning to staring at the ceiling. "Yes you do, Casey. Don't play dumb," she said pathetically, glaring at the top of Casey's room, seeming overly pissed off with it's very existence. "I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. And well, I don't know if Derek would respect that. And besides, he's probably not even interested in me anyway. I don't even know why I'm trying to get dressed up for this party tonight." She sighed again, sitting up to scuff her feet. She slumped over, appearing defeated. "He's just going to run off with some other girl, and then you two are moving to Toronto." Emily made a choked sound in the back of her throat that resembled a dry sob, but when she turned to Casey, she only looked depressed. "Can't you guys stay for the summer?" she whispered.

Thankful for the change of subject, Casey closed the space between she had her best friend, wrapping her arms around Emily and sighing. "I'm afraid I can't, Em. I'm really sorry, I am!" she said, holding back the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Since I'm moving in with my dad again, I'm going to spend the summer with him to seal the deal. And well, Derek... he's going so he can get a hang of the city." By this point, she could feel Emily's tears soaking her shoulder, and simply couldn't hold back anymore. She let loose, crying quietly into her best friend's hair. "I wish I could bring you with me," she choked out.

"I wish you could, too," Emily sobbed, her words muffled by Casey's sleeve. "But I'm staying here! I didn't even get accepted to UT, and my application to Ryerson was rejected, too." She stopped to allow a fresh lot of tears stream from her eyes, sniffling despite the fact that Casey's crying had almost stopped. "I should have applied to the community colleges, or any other school in the city. God, I'm so _stupid_!" she wailed.

Casey lifted one hand to wipe the tears from her face. She pulled away from Emily, holding her at arm's length. "You're not stupid," she said firmly. The mascara that she had only finished applying minutes prior had already streaked her face, making her look like a very red-eyed raccoon. "And Ryerson and UT are idiots for not accepting you," she added, trying to cheer up her best friend. Surprisingly, it worked. Emily smiled faintly, despite the tears that stained her cheeks and the fact that she was still sniffling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath, then stood up from the bed. "I think I'll run over to my place to clean up," she announced, turning to give Casey a weak smile. "I'll be over to pick you up before the party. How about, nine-ish?" Already she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Sounds good," Casey said absently, turning back to her mirror, the mascara wand already at her lashes. "See you then, Emily."

"Right. See ya, Casey."

With the click of the door shutting and the distant thud of Emily running down the stairs, Casey was left with only the sound of the shower running in the next room to fill her ears. She had finally done it. She had graduated, and with honors, at that! She smiled in spite of herself, letting a giddy laugh bubble up from her chest. She couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours, she would be on her way to Toronto to live with her father. And as if that wasn't good enough, there was always the reminder that she would be going to the same university as Derek, and didn't even have to acknowledge his existence! She almost giggled at the very thought, but instead contained herself and put the finishing touches on her make up. She stood up, giving herself a quick glance over of her black pencil skirt and pink blouse. Satisfied, Casey left her room. She still had about an hour before they went out to dinner, which meant that by the time they got back, she would have thirty minutes to change into her party clothes and brush her teeth and re-apply her make up. No problem.

For probably the first time since Casey moved in with the Venturi's, she felt as if everything in the world was going perfectly.

* * *

Derek rummaged through the pantry in Sam's house, kneeling down so he could search the bottom shelf. After completely searching every shelf multiple times, he finally gave up. "Sam!" he called out, answered quickly by a distant "What?". Looking back at the pantry, Derek began to dig through the packages of KD and cans of ravioli, still without any luck. "Dude, I can't find those chips you wanted for the party!"

Sam strolled into the room, his blonde hair sticking out in untidy tufts from beneath his black cap. "Dude, they're right there," Sam said, obviously holding back laughter as he pointed to the counter. Derek turned around, only to see the six bags of chips sitting only six feet away from him.

"I checked the pantry like, a dozen times," Derek complained, shaking his head. "I can't believe I missed them."

"Ralph put them there like, an hour ago," Sam laughed. At the look on Derek's face, he only laughed harder, patting his best friend on the back. "Are you sure you're all here today?"

Derek shrugged, smirking. Without any more of an answer, he stepped away from Sam, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I've gotta meet the family pretty soon. They're leaving for some celebration dinner or something, and since I actually graduated," - Sam snorted at this - "I _have_ to go." He sighed, heading out the front door. "I'll be over for the party around nine, okay, dude?"

"Yeah, should be good, man. The rest of the team's gonna be here, too," Sam added. "Make sure you show up before everyone else is too wasted to walk." The two exchanged broad grins, laughing to themselves.

"Oh yeah, I'd hate to miss the before and after pictures."

"That's right! Now go before your step-mom goes all parental on your ass."

"See ya, dude."

"Later, dude."

Derek slipped out through the door, exhaling heavily. Only one more day in London, and then he was off to Toronto. He smiled as he headed to his car, sliding into the driver's seat and closing the door, which groaned and slammed. He backed out of Sam's driveway, hardly watching where he was going, having done this a million times before. It wasn't long before he was headed back to his house, driving noticeably slower than usual. There wasn't much left for Derek in London anymore. He had graduated now, and it wasn't like he had a girlfriend to keep him coming back. The only thing he had in the town was his family, which, to be blunt, he had had enough of over the past few years.

George, Marti, and Edwin he could handle. Even when his mother had first left and everything was pretty hectic, he hadn't minded being home. But then there was that whole situation with Nora when he first had to meet her, and ended up meeting Casey first instead. Grimacing at the thought, Derek remembered exactly how much he had disliked her at the time. The grimace slowly curled into a half-smile, brightening his face considerably. They had really gone a long way. From fighting over a bedroom, countless arguments, even more pranks, slamming doors and bathroom battles, Derek had found himself thinking of Casey as his real sister. She could certainly grow on someone, that was for sure. Not to say that he didn't still love annoying the hell out of her on a daily basis, that is. Of course, he had grown very protective of his step-sister. Just a few weeks ago in Toronto, at the party with Truman and Vicky, he remembered exactly how he had felt more anger than ever before at the mere sight of Casey's tears. _Nobody_ got to pick on Casey, with the exception of himself.

Derek was snapped back to reality when he missed the turn to pull into his street. Sighing irritably, he checked the street; Empty. A quick U-turn and sloppy parking job later, he stalked into his house, hands stuffed in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans. He came in through the back door, walking very loudly until he was staring into the living room. As expected, it was empty. Everything was terribly quiet, a sure sign that chaos was on its way. Sure enough, there was a crash upstairs, then Nora's cry of "Marti! What are you _doing_?!", then Marti's innocent reply. "I'm making potions!"

Fighting back a laugh, he headed up the stairs, scooping Marti into his arms before Nora could lecture her on potion making again. "Give Smarti Potter a break, Nora," he chuckled, much to his sister's delight. Even Nora cracked a smile, even though her eyes kept on shooting back to bubbles and broken perfume bottle that were scattered around the bathtub.

Sighing, Nora ran her fingers through her hair. "I need to clean this up before we leave," she said, reaching for a towel. Figuring that he should get out before the job was pawned off on him, Derek scooted out of the bathroom, Marti in tow. When he was in his room, he knelt down so he was level with his sister, and sized up her outfit. She was wearing a pink dress with sequined straps and a pair of black shoes. Her hair was tied back into a braid, and her little plastic tiara was settled on top of her head. As much as Derek hated to admit it, it was becoming clear that his little Smarti was growing up.

"Okay, cutie. We should go wait in the car for the rest of the family. You can drive with me," he said, pulling her back into his arms.

"Really?!" Marti squealed, eyes wide. "Do you mean that, Smerek?"

"Sure do, Smarti. Now c'mon!"

He went into the hall, stopping long enough to knock on Casey's door. It opened almost immediately. Casey peeked out, not opening it fully until she realised it was Derek. "What?" she asked coolly.

"Just wondering if you were driving with Dad or me," Derek replied, his tone not nearly as icy, but not entirely kind.

Casey raised a brow, staring at Derek for a moment, as if she was deciding if it was worth the risk of being pranked. After a few moments, she merely nodded. "Only if I can drive," she said.

Derek snorted. "Yeah, keep dreaming," he laughed. "It's either shotgun of my car, or backseat of Dad's."

"_Our_ car," Casey corrected, to which Derek only rolled his eyes. She thought it over again, then sighed. "Fine. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"I'm leaving in six."

Casey closed the door, leaving Derek there with Marti. He turned to leave, but stepped away just in time for Edwin and Lizzie to race each other down the stairs, their mildly formal clothes a blur. The only thing clear was Lizzie's hair and Edwin's cries of "I win! Oh, yeah! For a soccer player you're _slow_!" The taunts continued, ending with, "If I played I'd kick your butt in a heartbe- OW! What was _that_ for?!"

Derek snickered, placing Marti on the floor. "C'mon, Smerek!" she complained, already halfway down the stairway by the time he fished his car keys from the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Coming," he called. He stopped at the bathroom, peering in to see Nora at the mirror working on her make up. "I'll meet you guys there, okay?" he said. His step-mother nodded, but seemed to not really be paying attention. "Great. See you there."

He went out to the car, watching as Marti strapped herself into the backseat. She sat with her hands on her knees, bobbing her head to a cheerful tune that she tried to whistle, cutting out at times so she was just half-dancing without the music. Five minutes of that went on, without any sign of Casey. Annoyed, Derek started the car. He said he was leaving, and he wasn't going to wait around just so Casey could get her hair perfect. He had just put the car in reverse when Casey swung into the passenger's seat, shooting him a dirty glare as she fastened her seat belt.

"You were going to leave without me!" she accused.

"I said six minutes. And, oh look," Derek sneered, pointing at the clock. "It was six minutes a full minute ago."

"I couldn't decide what shoes to wear!"

"I couldn't care less."

"You're a pig."

"Oink oink."

This continued for most of the drive, only managing to get worst at every red light. Marti sat unfazed in the back, still whistling even as a war waged in the front.

"Derek! You're going too fast!" Casey snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the speedometer, as if she needed proof.

"Maybe you just drive too slow," he grumbled.

"I drive the speed limit. But you just passed it by ten kilometers!"

"There's nobody out. It doesn't matter."

"What if someone _was_ out? You could get us all killed!"

"Would that shut you up?"

"Der-EK!"

* * *

The Venturis and McDonalds sat at one of the larger booths in a very high-end restaurant, looking like a perfectly civilized family. Little did the rest of the diners know that, after the toast to the graduates and appetizers, that Casey's world was simply falling apart. It had all started while she was eating her fettuccine, for that was when Nora looked up, clearing her throat after dabbing at her lips. She placed her hands on her lap, demanding attention. Normally this would be nothing important, but even George was looking very serious next to her. This, of course, didn't seem to bother Derek, who continued to shovel chicken into his mouth, even as their parents started the announcement.

Putting down her fork, Casey set her undivided attention to her mother, her eyes slightly narrowed. She never liked when George was involved in the announcements... it never ended well.

"First of all," Nora said, her voice all business. Edwin and Lizzie looked up, though not seeming nearly as interested. In fact, the only one at the table that seemed to be listening fully was Casey herself. "I'd like to congratulate Casey and Derek on their graduation day," she continued. Derek nodded while Casey gave a tight smile. "And to wish them luck at UT next year." Nora paused, only to clear her throat for a second time, then began again. "Now, Derek and Casey, you both remembered that you'll be leaving to live in Toronto for the remainder of the summer, right?" They nodded. "Casey, you'll be staying at your father's, and you _do_ know that Derek was _supposed_ to be living in the guest bedroom until the semester begins."

Casey looked up from her plate at this, suddenly more interested. "Where's he staying?" she asked, the same time that Derek said, "Where am I staying?!"

George cut in here, placing one hand on Nora's. "Well, since we've decided that you're old enough and," he swallowed, obviously regretting this next part, "_Responsible_ enough... Nora and I have found you an apartment to live in for the rest of the summer and the school year."

Everything was silent for a moment. Casey whipped around, staring wide-eyed at Derek, who's face immediately broke into a devious grin. "Are you serious?!" they asked together, Casey in disbelief, while her brother was excited.

Nora winced, the sound seeming to bother her. "Yes, we are," she said sternly, shooting Casey a look of warning. "You'll be living at your father's, as we agreed, and Derek will get the apartment to himself."

Before either of them could interrupt again, George continued. "_But_," he said, frowning at Derek, "We'll only be paying for the rent until October. By then, we want you to have your own means of making money, or else you'll be living at the campus dormitories."

Derek nodded enthusiastically, though Casey's glare had failed to falter. Her parents had finally quieted, an opportunity which Casey grabbed. "So, you're telling me that Derek gets an apartment, while I'm stuck living with Dad?" she asked, staring at Nora as if her mother had two heads.

Nora shrugged. "Well, the apartment has two bedrooms," she said, half-smiling. "You could always live with Derek if you'd rather."

Casey's eyes widened. "No!" she said, only to realize that Derek's voice accompanied her own. They exchanged glares before turning back to their parents.

"I'm not sharing _my _apartment with _her_-"

"I don't see why I can't have an apartment too! If Derek gets one then I-"

"Can't you just face the fact that I'm more important than-"

"I'm more responsible! And better with money! Where are you going to get a job-"

"It's a big city! I can figure something out!"

"You can't figure out how to eat milk and cookies, let alone manage bills and-"

"Just go live with you dad! I don't want to deal with you for another minute, let alone-"

"Deal with _me_?! Do I really look like I can handle another _second_ of you and your bull-"

"At least I don't hog the bathroom!"

"Oh, _please_! You use all the hot water!"

"And you leave it smelling like girl!"

"At least I don't leave behind toxic fumes!"

"It's called cologne!"

"It's called _disgusting_!"

"_STOP_!" George bellowed, silencing the bickering teenagers, as well as most of the restaurant. Many heads turned towards them, including a very angry looking waiter. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti turned their heads, looking from Derek, to Casey, to George, to Nora, then back to Derek again. When there was no more protest, George exhaled.

"Derek, if you screw this up, you're getting a dorm. Casey, you're living with your father. That's final," he said, using stern lawyer voice.

"Who gets the car, then?" Casey asked, smirking smugly at Derek. There was no way he could pay the bills for the apartment _and_ the car.

"Derek," Nora answered, bracing herself for Casey's outburst.

Derek smirked, though it was obvious that his scooting slightly to the left was to avoid being attacked by the worst of Casey's shriek.

"_Why?_" she hissed, eyes wide.

"Derek is further from the university than you are," Nora explained simply. Before Casey could protest, she held up a finger, silencing her. "But, your father has agreed to let you drive his old Grand Prix."

Casey considered this for a moment, then sighed. "The silver one?" she asked. When Nora confirmed this, she relaxed. Finally satisfied, Casey went back to picking at her meal. Though she was no longer hungry, she assumed that there was to be no further discussion for the rest of dinner. Her mind had already wandered to the party when George's voice cut her off again.

"And, the last thing we've decided to tell you," he said, sounding far from the strict lawyer that he had been only minutes earlier. Even Nora began to fidget in her seat, playing with her hands and twirling the anniversary ring on her left hand.

Everything went completely silent. All the McDonald and Venturi children fixed their eyes on George and Nora, either chewing on their food or staring intensely, waiting for the words to come out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nora let out a breath she had been holding in, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, yes. I'm quite aware that this news was in the series finale, but I couldn't help but play it into this. I really hope that everyone's satisfied with the finished product that you now see above you as chapter one. I'd like to thank those of you who left me a review. I must say, you really did motivate me to finish this chapter sooner. I'm also extremely sorry for posting only bits and pieces of this chapter at a time, but I was far too anxious to just keep it hidden until it was done.

The next chapter will be a while, due to the fact that I'll be away from my computer for the next few weeks. Summer vacation and such, of course.

Well, I hope this was what you've been expecting. Thanks so much to all the reviewers and subscribers. I'm flattered, I really am. Especially considering this is my first published fan fic. Feel free to e-mail me or send me a message here if you have any questions or comments. Oh, and don't forget to rate and review! And make sure you add in some criticism. I won't get better until you help me out. :)

Thanks so much!

**~ Taylor**


	2. Grey Goose & Mini Skirts

Summary: With their high school days behind them, Derek and Casey are off to start their lives without their crazy family. Better yet, Nora and George had set them up with a wonderful apartment in Toronto! When Casey's previous living arrangements fall through, the reluctant step-siblings will have to cope with sharing a home again. Rated M for language and mature content in later chapters. R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Let's make this complicated  
Thinking is overrated  
We're busting out  
Of this shitty little town

Green grass and colored lenses  
Tear down these picket fences  
Burn in our beds  
While the city lies sleeping_"_

~ "Nothingtown" - The Offspring

* * *

Chapter Two  
**Grey Goose & Mini Skirts**

Nora settled into bed, a deep sigh drifting from her lips. She stared straight ahead of her, a small water stain on the cieling from the time that Edwin and Lizzie dropped an entire bucket of hot water on the kitchen floor, then decided to leave it without telling. The mother of two, soon to be three, smiled fondly at the memory. It was hectic, but it was something she cherished.

Dinner hadn't gone as terribly as she had expected. After she broke the news, everything that went perfectly silent, something very rare in the McDonald-Ventiru household. Marti was the first to react, with a very unexpected (but fully appreciated), "Will the baby be a cat, too?" Then everything just . . . fell into place. Casey asked the expected questions ("How far along are you?", "How long have you known?", "Are you aware of the risks?", "Are you feeling okay?", "Oh, we should have parked closer!"), Lizzie and Edwin were curious as to what it would be (both agreed that another brother would be best, to even out the teams), all while Derek shook his head and congratulated them with a short laugh.

Nora frowned. She didn't even _want_ to think about what Derek had really been thinking. One thing was for sure . . . Derek didn't have the same news, which came as a huge relief. Though George stood by the statement that "he probably still has one or two floating around somewhere", Nora found herself quite pleased with how the evening progressed.

She had been home from the restaurant for about three hours now, and was finally settling down for the night. It was still early, the blinking numbers on her alarm clock reading 11:32, but the pregnancy and age was truly wearing her down. She could hear George upstairs in the kitchen, cleaning up the last of the dishes from breakfast that had been forgotten with the usual morning rush.

Though worry and ridiculous thoughts plagued Nora's mind with the realization of sending her children to the city on their own, she couldn't fight the peace that blanketed her. Things were good. Life was good. All was right.

With these reassuring thoughts on her mind, Nora drifted off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

"KEG STAND! KEG STAND! KEG STAND!"

Casey leaned back on Sam's couch, letting herself sink into the cushions. Emily was next to her, sipping at her beer and watching the party with wide eyes.

"Amazing how they do that, isn't it?" Casey said calmly, smiling as another drunken hockey player was lowered by his peers, handed a beer, and staggered away with a triumphant yell.

"Not really. They just get lifted up into a handstand and are held there while they chug cheap beer upside down," Emily said, though her eyes didn't shift away from the latest teen up at bat.

"It looks easy, to be honest. I mean, just a regular handstand would work," Casey rambled, only to be cut off by a sharp glare and a smirk from Emily.

"Casey, really? We just graduated, we're at the party of the year, and you're more concerned about the physics of a keg stand than the actual celebration?" She laughed, shaking her head as she raised the bottle to her lips. She downed the rest of her drink, lowered the bottle, and made a face. "Ugh. I hate the taste of that stuff . . ."

"Which is exactly why I don't drink," Casey scoffed, waving her bottle of water. "And yes, Em . . . I _am_ enjoying the party, I'm really glad Sam invited us . . . but that doesn't mean that I have to make myself into a drunken idiot to do it!"

"Fine, do whatever. _I'm_ going to go check out the hockey players. I'm sure at least one of them knows where Derek is!" Emily said. She pulled herself to her feet, fluffed her hair, and flashed Casey a smile. She then walked away, dropping her empty bottle into a box with a loud clank, and left Casey all by herself.

"Great. My best friend would rather get wasted, and I can't even leave because I'm her's _and_ Derek's designated driver!" Casey groaned. She propped her elbow on the armrest of the couch and rested her head on her fist, scowling at nothing in particular.

* * *

". . . and that's when I saw her walk away from Max. She's been drinking like crazy since," Sam said, nodding towards the corner of the room, where a very red-eyed, very partially dressed, and _very_ drunk Kendra stood. He drank, smirked at Derek, and looked back to Kendra. "So, you think they broke up?"

Derek shrugged. "Probably not. Chances are that Max's socks don't match her dress, and she threw a tantrum," he said nonchalantly.

Sam snorted, shaking his head as a chuckle escaped.

"Don't laugh at that, dude. I'm serious," Derek said, though he couldn't help but let that trademark smirk of his shine. "I just really hope she doesn't think that she can come over here and-"

"Oh, hey Derek!" Kendra giggled from behind him. Derek's face went pale, his eyes wide as he was cut off mid-sentence by his ex-girlfriend. Sam burst into laughter, earning a glare from the other blonde.

"Hi . . . Kendra," Derek said slowly, turning to face her with a crooked grin. "What brings you here?"

"I graduated too, silly. I'm here to celebrate with everyone else. Except Max of course, but that's a different story."

"Oh . . . so, you _don't_ want to talk about it? Great, because Sam wants to show me-" He turned around, only to find that Sam had relocated, and was now in the group of chanting keg-standers. "How lousy of a friend he is . . ." Derek finished, his face falling into a frown.

"No, of _course_ I don't want to talk about how big of an _idiot_ Max is!" Kendra said, though from the way she scowled, it was very obvious that talking about it was exactly what she wanted to do. And now, with Sam across the room, Derek had no escape.

"Oh. Okay. Um, what _do_ you want to do then?" He said, looking away to drink.

"I'd like to fuck you."

Beer sprayed the air in front of Derek as he spit out the drink, eyes wide. He took a moment to fix himself, then turned to Kendra, the picture of cool and calm composure "Okay, Kendra . . . you're drunk, and you're still _technically_ with Max, so, I don't think that would be such a good idea," he said, trying to get the idea out of her head. There was no way he would go back with Kendra. Plus, as much as Derek loved those particular "activities", he would _never_ take advantage of a girl, especially a drunk, revenge-seeking girl such as the one he was facing right then.

"But Der-bear," Kendra whined, thrusting her lower lip out in a pout that Derek always found annoying. "I miss you, and Max is used to virgins like Casey who don't know what to do with a boy, so he's really _boring_!"

Derek snorted, finding this rather amusing. "Didn't you leave me because _I_ was boring?" he sneered.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "No, _you_ left _me_, because I wasn't 'fun' anymore."

"Ah. Right. I forgot about that . . ."

"So, what d'you say? There's a guest bedroom downstairs with our name on it," she giggled, tracing his chest with her fingertip. She bunched the front of his shirt together and pulled him towards her, biting down on her lip. "How about it? For old time's sake?"

Derek laughed. He moved Kendra's hand from his chest and gently pushed her back from him. "No thanks, babe. I'm still recovering from the last slut that put me down." He winked, turned, and left her shocked.

* * *

"What did you _do_ to her?!"

Derek turned to see a pissed off Casey glaring at him, arms crossed against her chest. "What are you talking about?" he asked, though he knew exactly why she looked so mad.

"Kendra! I saw you talking to her, and as soon as you walked away she started crying!"

Derek shrugged. "She's being dramatic. But I can't really tell _you_ that, with you girls sticking together and all . . ."

Casey's eyes narrowed viciously. "And it's boys like you that are the sole reason that girls need to stick together! Poor Kendra's been in pieces since you talked to her!"

Her step-brother's lips curled up at the corners into his famous smirk. "Doesn't look like it to me. She seems to be enjoying herself," he said. When Casey tilted her head to one side in confusion, he put one hand on the top of her head and turned it so she was staring directly at Kendra, who was draped over Max and smothering him with kisses.

"Oh . . . oh, well . . . I guess she must . . . Oh." Casey stammered, her cheeks flaring red with embarassment. "It's just that she was so upset . . . but now she's . . ." She sighed, defeated. "Fine. But you still made her cry."

Derek rolled his eyes. They were silent for a moment, Derek more concerned with drinking than the fact that his step-sister was watching the keg-stand intently. He finished his beer and set the bottle down, then turned to Casey. Her eyes were lost in the crowd, so he followed her gaze, only to have his face break into a mischevious grin. "I'd say it's still half-full. Wanna give it a go?" he teased, raising an eyebrow at his step-sister.

Casey whipped around to stare at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I'm the designated driver! I can't do that if I'm going to drive you and Emily home!"

Derek rolled his eyes once again. "Seriously, Casey. You've been drinking water since we got here, and I'm sure that a minute with your feet in the air won't get you trashed." He let her consider this, that blank look coming to her face as she rolled the idea over in her head. Just when the flash of doubt came to her eyes, Derek cut off her train of thought. "Besides, Emily will probably want to stay for another few hours, so you'll definitely be sober enough to drive."

Casey frowned at him, but he _did_ have a point. She sighed, defeated. "Fine. Show me the line."

* * *

Casey couldn't believe what she was about to do. This was the kind of thing that girls who were _used_ to partying did. But she hardly drank, let alone did something so barbaric . . . so crazy . . . so reckless . . .

She was lifted, letting out only a quick squeak before she started to drink. Cold hands were clamped on her ankles, and her shirt had fallen to reveal her belly. She wanted desperately to jump down and ignore that it had ever happened, but the cheering and very quick buzz, and of course the two hockey players holding her in place, had her left absolutely motionless.

Seconds proceeded into minutes before Casey's ankles were finally released. She held herself on the keg for a short moment before she pushed herself off and landed on her feet. She staggered, her head already spinning, but regained her balance.

Derek was there to greet her, laughing lightly to himself. "See? You didn't melt."

"Oh shush, you. I still can't believe you talked me into that," Casey said, though her words came out as a rush.

"It didn't take much convincing, and you know it."

Casey rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm not drinking any more tonight."

Derek smirked. "Are you sure about that? Em's in the kitchen with doing shots, and she's begging for you to join her."

"You should be happy you got my to drink beer, Derek. There is _no _way that I'll let any vodka touch my lips!"

Derek raised an eyebrow, that smirk and his eyes burning into her face.

Casey stepped back, crossed her arms against her chest, and tried to look away. Derek was staring her down, and she refused to break. She stared right back, hard. "Derek, I'm not drinking anymore, and that's final."

* * *

"How many d'you think she's had?"

"Two minutes on the keg, and I've counted five shots. Oh, make that six."

"Damn, dude. She's plastered."

"Damn right. Seven."

"Aren't you going to do anything? She's your sister, dude."

"_Step-_sister. And no, I'm not. This is entertaining."

"What's she been drinking anyway?"

"Vodka and tequila, and that looks like a Holy Water that she's got there now."

"Wait . . . how the hell are people getting Holy Water?"

"Ralph's been mixing drinks in the kitchen since eleven, dude."

Sam exhaled loudly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking annoyed through his glassy eyes. "Great. I don't even want to think about how I'll explain all of the missing liquor to mom . . ."

Derek shrugged, laughed, and pushed his best friend towards the kitchen. "Go take it away before they start taking it straight from the bottles."

At that moment, Emily raced past, peeled into the bathroom, and slammed the door. There was only the click over the pulsing music, and then the faint sound of Emily throwing up.

"Too late," Kendra giggled as she walked past, held up on one side by Max. She held a bottle of Grey Goose in her free hand, and looked far more drunk than she had been only an hour earlier. "Oh, and Sammy? D'you mind if Max and I get a room?" She hiccuped, laughed, and drank more. Max was just staring very obviously at her cleavage, a dopey smile on his face.

Sam's hand connected with his face, a groan coming from beneath it. "Get out, both of you. For the love of God . . . Derek, call them a cab or something. I need to get this place under control, or I'll be grounded until I graduate college!" With that, he stormed into the kitchen.

Derek shook his head, laughing. "Hold on, you kids. I'll call for the cab now."

"Want to make a reservation at a hotel, too? We need somewhere to go," Kendra slurred. "Because my . . . My Maxy, wants to go . . . and I want to go . . . and we're, we're going to do it . . . until I pass out."

"You have fun with that," Derek muttered after he shut his phone. "Go wait on the porch. The taxi'll be here in five."

"Five what?" Max asked.

Derek shook his head. "Use protection."

The couple staggered out, supporting eachother as they swayed and laughed, falling about until they tumbled out the door. Derek turned away from them and walked to the couch. He sat down, put his feet up, and turned on the TV. He watched mindlessly for a few minutes, not really caring about what was on, and just savoured the feeling. He wasn't exactly wasted or anything, but he was pleasantly drunk. Fortunately, he had enough sense and experience to not overdo it and become a moron with his drinks like the others at that party.

Derek was snapped out of his pleasant state of nothingness by the arrival of a very amused looking Sam.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked, a little disappointed that he had missed out on something.

"Dude, you've got to go get Casey."

"Look dude, I told you. She's fine."

"Her skirt is missing."

Derek immediately jumped to his feet, eyes wide and shock etched into his features. "Her _WHAT_?"

* * *

Casey was sitting on Sam's kitchen counter, wearing only her dark blue shirt and black panties. One of the out of town boys at the party was sitting next to her, one arm around her waist. From the way that Casey's blue eyes fogged over and the reek of alcohol on her breath, it was pretty obvious that she was beyond drunk. For lack of better terms, she was _fucking trashed_.

"So, you live right here in London?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah! I graduated today! Isn't that great?" Casey exclaimed.

"Congratulations. Going to any post-grad in September?"

Casey nodded as she drank from the glass that Ralph had handed her. "Mmhm. I'm going to live in Toronto with my dad tomorrow."

"Seriously? What school?"

"U of T, baby!"

"Oh, you're kidding!" the boy smiled broadly. "That's where I go!"

Casey smiled broadly. "No freaking way! That's awesome!"

"It's a great school, but I think it just got a little better." The boy winked, causing Casey to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. And, you're not in my class. I _think_ I would recognize someone as cute as you at the ceremony today."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but I don't recall catching _your _name either, beautiful."

"Casey McDonald," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Tyson Shanker." He took her hand and shook it. Casey held on before he had the chance to release though. Taking the brief moment, Tyson leaned in and kissed her. Soft, sweet, and mixed with the taste of liquor and the promise for more.

"Back the hell off, dude," Derek snapped. Casey and Tyson broke apart, Tyson looking a little surprised, but Casey only appeared dazed.

"Oh, hi Derek! This is Tyson. He's from Toronto!"

"I don't care if he's from Jupiter. Casey, you're drunk. I'm getting you out of here," Casey opened her mouth to protest, only to be cut off by a very stern, "_Now_."

Casey pouted, but jumped down from the counter. She turned, causing Derek to get a good view of her lack of pants, and promptly look away. "It was nice meeting you, Tyson," she said cheerfully.

"Who is this guy? Your boyfriend?" Tyson asked, a coy smile coming to his lips.

"My step-brother, actually. I guess this means I have to go, though. I had fun."

"Hey Casey?"

"Yeah?"

Tyson handed her his phone. "Can I get your number?"

Derek rolled his eyes, but waited, silently scanning the kitchen for any sight of Casey's black mini skirt.

Casey punched in her number and handed the phone back. "Maybe we can meet up when I'm in Toronto," she suggested.

Tyson nodded. "I'd like that."

"Are you ready?" Derek interrupted, turning around again. He glared at Tyson, but made sure to keep his eyes off of Casey.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I can't seem to find my skirt . . ."

"Right here," Tyson said. He picked it out of the sink and tossed it to Derek. He smirked.

"Oh, thanks!" Casey said. She took the skirt from Derek and quickly put it back on. "There. All ready! Where's Emily?"

"In the car, waiting. C'mon, Case . . ."

"Fine, fine. You're so pushy tonight."

"Maybe if you weren't taking your clothes off, I would let you stay."

"Hey Casey!" Tyson called out. The step-siblings turned around one last time, Casey with a smile, and Derek with a glare. Tyson sized up the prior, and chuckled. "Nice ass."

Derek tightened his grip on Casey's arm. He dragged her most of the way to the car, since it turned out she could hardly walk. He all but threw her into the passenger seat, slammed the door the moment she was inside, and made his way to his spot.

Everything was silent most of the way home, except for the gags from Emily every now and then, and Casey's random outbursts of giggles and pointless remarks.

Derek dropped Emily off in her driveway, then backed out and whipped into his own. He backed into the garage, shifted The Prince to park, and killed the motor. Neither of the step-siblings moved, Derek due to anger, and Casey due to lack of coordination.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Derek?"

"When we get to Toronto, I don't want to have to do that again."

Without a further word, he left the car and ascended into the house, leaving Casey with nothing but the darkness and her own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter. Really late update. Kinda shitty. I feel bad! Sorry for the wait, guys! Next update will be later this week, so don't worry. This story is far from dead. R&R!

~ Taylor


End file.
